ONE WORD: RESPONSES!
by faxMRpercabethPJ
Summary: Our favorite gang of mutant kids (also the only gang of mutant kids we know) tends to have some intresting conversations. So what will result when I happen to exclaim one random word? What will their responses be? After all, everyone has their secrets...but mutant bird kids have even bigger secrets. Who knew Iggy loves Hannah Montana, or that Angel likes rock music?
1. Talking

**Hey here's the next chapter! To any of my readers who were reading Truth or Dare, I'm sorry I ended it, I just felt seventeen chapters was a pretty good spot to end it. Here's the chapter. One reviewer had an idea for Fissa and I really liked that but I decided to make it Figgy instead because I didn't want to bring Lissa in this. But great idea!**

Me: Figgy.

Nudge: Uhhh….. I'm going to go to that thing…. Um where I had to….. uhhh do that thing… yeah that's it… ummm bye.

Max: LOOK THERE'S A TSUINAMI BEHIND YOU! (Runs away)

Angel: Uhhh… I'm going to go… before thoughts get weird….

Gazzy: I think…. There's a bomb I had to check on…..

Fang: Why does everyone have some excuse to go?

(bomb explodes)

Max: GAZZY WHAT THE FLAMNIGO DID YOU DO?

Gazzy: Flamingo?

Max: In place of the F word. Don't divert topic! What did you do!

Gazzy: It was Iggy. I swear it was!

Iggy: What happened to bros before over protective leader-like sisters who are too obsessed with chocolate chip cookies?

Gazzy: When that girl has permission to ground you! Anyways I uhhh gotta go to that thing….. Maybe ummmm you know before things get awkward with the word thing…

Fang: DAMN YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND US!

Max: First of all, don't cuss. Second of all, did you just yell? Third of all, ummmm I'm going to go before uhhh things get awkward.

(Fang and Iggy are left awkwardly staring at each other)

Iggy: Uhhh wanna play Dance Revolution 4? **(A/N: Don't know if it's Dance dance revolution or what…. Never exactly played it but I'm sure you guys know what I mean)**

Fang: You play that?

Iggy: Nudge made me! It's addicting! And it'll get us off topic from the _word_

Fang: What's wrong with saying the word?

Iggy: Ummmm it's kinda gross dude.

Fang: Saying the words "the word?"

Iggy: No I meant the words we were supposed to talk about.

Fang: Oh.

(Iggy and Fang start to play Dance Dance Revolution until Fang trips Iggy and they both fall, Iggy on top of Fang. Flock enters)

Nudge: Oh. My. Cupcakes. It's. True.

Iggy: No! It's not what it looks like!

Max: Uhhhhh Iggy why are you on top of Fang?

Iggy: We were playing Dance Dance Revolution and I fell.

Nudge: Dance Dance Revolution? Seriously? And honestly Iggy this?

Angel: Ummmmm you guys? I'm ok with this but please don't go gay up in front of us.

Fang: Angel! You know it's not true!

Angel: Sorry guys, but ummmmm it doesn't exactly look like that.

Max: My boyfriend is cheating on me with my brother…. The pressure of those words.

Nudge: Ummm Iggy, I think we should call Ella.

Iggy: NOO! IT'S NOT REAL I TELL YOU!

Nudge: (calls Ella)

Ella: (storms over to wherever the flock currently is) Iggy? You're dating Fang? My boyfriend's cheating on me with my sister's boyfriend? Or my sister's boyfriend is cheating on my sister with my boyfriend? Have you two gone completely bonkers?

Fang: Dance Dance Revolution is cursed.

Ella: Ok that's it. You two have gone completely bonkers.

Max: Bonkers? Seriously?

Ella: Our boyfriends are secretly dating each other and you're worried I'm saying bonkers?

Max: Good point.

Ella: Ok. You two. Sit.

Iggy and Fang: (sits)

Ella: You two are going to tell me the whole story from the top.

Fang: It's all Talia's fault!

Ella: Don't drag Talia into this! She might be a totally crazy psycho girl who kidnapped us and forced us to play truth or dare but she's still my friend! She might have a weird, freaky sister and have disappointed a few people who were reading her truth or dare story when she decided to stop it. But she's still my friend!

Iggy: Well Talia said Figgy!

Max: That's a game, you two broccoli heads.

Nudge: Broccoli heads?

Max: well cupcake heads would be fine but cupcakes are good so yeah.

Everyone Else: We uhhh all gotta go.

Fang: I uhhh gotta ummm go be emo.

Iggy: Geez does no one wanna hang out with the Igster?

Everyone: NO!

Iggy: How nice.

**Hey ummmm I realized in the other chapter I made Iggy glare. Yeah I'm stupid. So ummmm let's just pretend he threw a pillow at whoever it was ok? Cool. **

**Me: ELLA HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ALL THOSE NAMES?**

**Ella: Sorry talia. It's kind of true though. **

**Iggy: Wait does this mean I can see. **

**Me: No. Sorry, Igs. **

**Iggy *huffs and walks away***

**Me: Haha dramatic entrance. **

**-Talia**


	2. Figgy

**Hey guys. So this is where I say one word and we see the flocks' responses. I appreciate any ideas of words. Let's see how this goes then…..**

Me: Talking.

Max: Nudge. Nudge. Nudge. DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF NUDGE DO YOU WANT US TO DIE EARLY?

Iggy: You do realize this means the crazy one will not shut up for the next six hours right? And I'll be stuck entertaining her because everyone else will slowly slip away when I can't see them. *glares*

Fang: Well do you expect us to entertain her? Telling her to talk is like saying chocolate chip cookies to Max.

Max: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

Gazzy: Oh no, not again. And please I BEG OF YOU DO NOT TELL NUDGE TO TALK!

Angel: The last time I told her I was bored and for her to talk she stayed up all night. She started talking about high heels. Ended up arguing if tomato was a vegetable or not.

Iggy: Tomatoes are so obviously vegetables.

Gazzy: NUDGE IS COMING THROUGH THE DOOR! IT'S TIME TO DIE! *scribbes on a piece of paper* my greatest regrets were that I never made a stink bomb that people in Africa could smell. I never ate more Snickers bars then Nudge did that one time.

Max: Uhhh Gazzy you realize you're not really going to die?

Gazzy: Of course I will! Nudge is going to talk

Max: *mutters* He's getting more dramatic than Total.

Total: Did someone say Gazzy was more dramatic than me? I highly take offense in that! Who played the role of the stepsister of Cinderella when she broke her leg that one day in Angel's kindergarten class play I might ask?

Fang: You did. And looked highly ridiculous in that.

Total: Oh so I suppose you could pull off a green dress any better? And who pretended to be Nudge that car trip where Nudge was at a friends' house?

Iggy: We could have lived without that…..

Total: It kept you guys occupied. Nothing else you could ask for And anyways who else could pull off a green dress? Could you Fang?

Max: That I would pay to see.

Iggy: Twenty bucks and I'll do it.

Max: Deal.

Iggy: I HAVE TO GET TO THE STORE BEFORE NUDGE STARTS TALKING! WHAT DO I NEED TO EAT BEFORE I DIE? I NEED TO COOK ONE LAST THING! PANCAKES? WAFFLES? CAKE?

Max: Uhhh what about chocolate chip cookies?

Nudge: Hey guys? So what did you want me to do?

Angel: Talk.

Iggy: WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?

Nudge: Actually I have a sore throat. Sorry guys.

Everyone Else: *starts making party invitations*

Fang: Should we write in green pen or blue?

Iggy: I'll cook the food.

Nudge: But tomorrow I can! Don't worry, the doctor says I can talk a lot by tomorrow.

Everyone else: *starts crying with pain* '

**Haha poor Nudge. Well reviews are loved, ideas are loved even more! Sorry that this chapter is short. **


	3. Cheese

**Hello people! It's Friday! Woo-hoo! Party! Watch TV! Stay up all night! Text my friends! Well I watched the Pretty Little Liars episode. Check! Have any of you seen it? It was AWESOME! And yeah…. Me and my friend sort of texted for two hours straight…. Uhhh good thing we both have unlimited texting. Uhhhhh here's the chapter**

Me: Cheese

Nudge: Oh god no not again…..

Angel: Please do not let this happen.

Iggy: I pray to thee to not let this happen…

Fang: Oh god no….

Max: WAIT WHAT AM I MISSING OUT ON?

Iggy: You weren't there cause you're simply not cool enough.

Max: (throws pinecone at Iggy)

Iggy: Oww! I thought you stopped doing that in whatever book it was!

Max: (throws another pinecone at Iggy)

Iggy: (grumbles) Where do you even get this many pinecones?

Gazzy: Come on you guys it wasn't that bad…

Nudge: Oh yes it was!

Max: SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR YOU'RE ALL GRONDED FOR THE CENTURY! ONE HUNDRED WHOLE YEARS!

Nudge: You know math?

Max: (throws pinecone at Nudge)

Nudge: Hey! I thought that was Iggy's thing!

Iggy: What's with you and throwing pinecones?

Max: TELL ME WHAT THE INSIDE JOKE FIRST IS.

Angel: Wow Max, you're really a sucker for not knowing inside jokes. I'll remember that next time I go crazy and make weird predictions and go insane.

Everyone: (looks at Angel weirdly)

Angel: Can't an adorable, sweet innocent girl joke around? And Max….. You see that day you were at the grocery store….

Nudge: A rather unfortunate incident happened. While we were sneaking out to McDonalds.

Fang: Gazzy stole three packs of cheese.

Max: Why on earth would you steal three packs of cheese Gazzy?

Nudge: So anyways, the security guard chased us screaming YOU FIVE LITTLE GIRLS STOP RUNNING

Fang: (grumbles) how could I be a girl?

Gazzy: HE SPEAKS SIX WHOLE WORDS!

Fang: (throws a pinecone)

Nudge: You would think they would run out of pinecones.

Iggy: I thought that was Max's thing.

Max: It was. Fang stole it from me.

Nudge: So anyways he called a bunch of other security guards and they cornered us. So Gazzy stuffed all the cheese in his mouth, chewed it really quickly, then spit it out all over them.

Angel: But unfortunately he spit it out on us, too.

Nudge: Did you know cheese is harder to get out of your hair then syrup?

Max: Wait. So why did you steal the cheese again?

Iggy: All that happens and that's what you say?

Max: It's important. I need to process it in my brain.

Fang: Well it's not heavy at all, so it should be easy….

Max: I know, I don't have any rocks, in mine, while yours obviously does.

Fang: My dear Maxie. If I had rocks in my brain then my arms would have so much muscle.

Max: That makes no sense.

Entire Flock (mouths open in shock)

Max: Are you guys like inviting ants to swarm around in your mouth or something?

Nudge: No, just uhhh how did Fang say so much.

Max: People have unusual effects around me.

Gazzy: well yeah but normally confusion, shock that a fifteen year old has more sarcastic comments than them, angel at being owned by a girl, and so on.

Nudge: Or sometimes they might comment about your hair, you know how gorgeous it is, if only you would curl it a little bit it would be perfect! I mean seriously you have such gorgeous hair with just a little makeup and…..

Max: Ok so why did you steal the cheese?

Gazzy: It was mozzarella.

Max: That's no reason to steal cheese! You should be ashamed of yourself! Our cover could have been blown! You should have known that….

Iggy: Mama Bear back in the house…..

Angel: Protecting her cubs…..

Gazzy: Being fiercely overprotective….

Nudge: trying not to burn the house while cooking…

Max: (hasn't even noticed what they're saying) and so you cannot do that again! Do you understand mister!

Gazzy: Sure, Max

Max: Good.

**So hoped you liked it! Rather unusual place to stop, I know, But oh well I realy liked it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	4. Cook

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I know, I know it's amazing. You know one of my friends, we were texting for like an hour yesterday (oops) talking about school and boys and clothes and well you get the picture. And suddenly I had 2 go to the bathroom for like two minutes. And when I checked my phone there was ten messages like OMG WHERE DID YOU GO? ARE YOU DEAD? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? So if you're reading this my little friend, I am not dead, and you assume people died too quickly. But she's probably not reading this because she doesn't know about this site. Oh well. Well here's the chapter. **

Me: (stares at Max) Cook!

Nudge: Girl, are you crazy? Do you even know what happened the last time she cooked?

Max: It wasn't that bad…

Angel: You were making cereal! How you did not put cereal in a bowl and then put milk in it I will never understand!

Max: I'm sorry! I thought you had to warm it up because it was cold after I put milk in it!

Gazzy: It is cold for a reason, Captain Obvious. Now want to tell the readers what happened after you PUT THE CEREAL IN THE MICROWAVE?

Max: Well….. err… I kinda put it for three hours instead of three minutes.

Fang: She forgot.

Max: Yeah I forgot I was making cereal. So it sat there for three hours since Iggy was out.

Iggy: AND THEN I CAME BACK AND I HAD TO HAVE SURGEORY ON MY HANDS!

Max: Well you shouldn't have trusted me!

Iggy: I assumed Nudge or someone was warming up a Hot Pocket or something. So I took it out for whoever it was. AND THEN IT BURNED MY HANDS OFF!

Max: Ummmmm on the bright side Nudge thought those gloves looked sexy on you!

Nudge: Yeah, right. SURE! And Angel thinks that Gazzy is smoking hot when he doesn't have a shower for three weeks.

Angel: Eww! Gazzy's like my brother.

Nudge: Other people other than Max can use sarcasm, Angel.

Fang: Really?

Iggy: Really?

Gazzy: Really?

Angel: Really?

Total: Really?

Clifford: Really?

Nudge: Ummmmm Clifford? Why on earth are you in my house?

Clifford: (barks and runs away)

Max: Okkkaaaaaay then. Well at least Ash will find Clifford now.

Angel: Ash is from Pokémon, Max.

Max: Oh. So, Iggy, you agree that the cereal was good right?

Iggy: I HAD TO HAVE SURGEORY ON MY HANDS AND I COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING FOR THREE DAYS! AND MY HEAD KEPT THINKING BACK TO THE BACON THAT I AND GAZ HID UNDERNEATH HIS BED AND I WANTED FOOD SO BAD!

Max: Well other tan the slight fact that you couldn't eat for a week, had to have surgery, just because I made cereal you agree it was good right? And bad grammar Iggy!

Angel: You know grammar?

Nudge: You know grammar?

Fang: You know grammar?

Iggy: You know grammar?

Gazzy: You know grammar?

Max: God guys, I'm not that clueless.

Iggy: I'm just glad that Nudge and Fang cooked while I was gone. For the safety of the children. No one died then right Max?

Max: My cooking wouldn't go so bad in fact to kill one of the flock…. Wait… (Counts flock members)….. Yeah you see it wouldn't go that bad. And we're still all here so there Iggy. (Sticks tongue out as Iggy)

Iggy: So mature, Max.

Max: I know. Ummmmmmmm good bye people who somehow want to read Talia's stories!

**Me: (glares at Max) **

**Max: Well it's kinda true. **

**Me: (glares) Well anyways as always, I welcome words or ideas for any word or idea you want me to do. Capiche? **

**Clifford: Capiche? **

**Me: Yeah seriously you're not in this story. Go back to Ash. Bye people!**


	5. Singing

**Ha-ha two chapters in one day. : P. I am so awesome. Hey do any of you guys know the song I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair? Well my show choir is doing it for a performance and I love it! It's from Southpacific. Now it's stuck in my head. Errrr…. On to the story. Oh yeah sorry it's not Fissa but I promise that'll be next chapter, just I already had this chapter typed out. **

Me: (looks at Iggy) Singing.

Flock: Oh no!

Iggy: WE-EEEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. WE-EEEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER.

Max: It's killing me!

Fang: Call the cops!

Angel: Ok. (Dials the cops)

Max: Angel no!

Angel: Help! Help! A life threatening thing is threatening us! (Presses end button)

Max: Are you crazy?

Angel: Relax I erased their minds; they don't remember this phone call.

Max: Ok. Well no poker for you for a month! Either way, that's still totally unacceptable.

Angel: Darn it. I almost had enough to buy a unicorn.

Nudge: What the?

Gazzy: Oh cool! Then we could blow that up!

Iggy: WE-EEEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER CAUSE WE-EEEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

(Doorbell rings)

Max: Angel. What. Did. You. Do.

Angel: It's probably the neighbors don't worry Max.

(Max answers the door, Iggy still singing)

Cop1: Young miss what seems to be the problem.

Max: Uhhh my brother is annoying so could you go all laser macho cool on him and destroy him?

Iggy: WE-EEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Cop2: Ok. (Pretends to shoot Iggy)

Max: NOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DOOOO? HE STILL OWES ME TEN BUCKS!

Iggy: I'm still here Max.

Max: Oh, ok. Well if they shoot you pay me your ten bucks now ok?

Iggy: (throws pillow at Max)

Max: Kidding, god.

Nudge: Omg you two are cops right! Hey the neighbor is checking you out!

Cops: (walk and try to act cool while go to talk to the neighbor)

Gazzy: Seriously Nudge? Seriously?

Nudge: It worked on the Nanny!

Iggy: YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE'S UPSET SHE'S GOING OFF ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU SAID CAUSE SHE DOESN'T GET YOUR HUMOR LIKE I DO.

Angel: Wait how do you even know this song?

Iggy: It's on my iPod. I have all her songs. (Continues to sing song)

Flock: (wrap scarves, put on hats and earplugs, turn on music from their iPods as loud as they can)

Cops: Hey! The neighbor wasn't checking us out! That is like so uncool man. Bros before you, man.

Iggy: Sorry Tim and Frank.

Angel: You know their names?

Iggy: No. But I like Tim and Frank. Those are cool names.

Tim: He's Tim!

Frank: He's Frank!

Tim and Frank: DON'T MIX US UP OR WE WILL GO ALL SUPER MACHO COOL ON YOU AND SHOOT YOU WITH LASER THINGIES!

Nudge: Well Tim, you do realize the flowers need watering right?

Tim: Roses? I love watering roses! (Starts singing Justin Beiber while watering the flowers)

Angel: And Frank the pots need to be washed.

Frank: I love washing pots! (Tries to go into the kitchen

Iggy: No way! No one is going inside my baby! You can't go close to my baby! Darling pleases! My baby! You can't touch her!

Frank: (ignores Iggy)

Iggy: (weeps) why did you tell him where my baby was angel? You'll kill him!

Nudge: Total, seriously. You're making all the guys be overdramatic. Next Fang will be singing opera. And Iggy, it's a kitchen. Most peoples phones are their babies. Not there kitchens. But Fang will you sing opera?

Fang: No. Way.

Nudge: At least one of them is sane.

Iggy: SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS I WEAR T-SHIRTS! She's CHEER CAPTAIN AND IM ON THE BLEACHERS!

Tim: Dude, you're an amazing signer. You could go to opera!

Nudge: Really?

Angel: Really?

Total: Really?

Max: Really?

Gazzy: Really?

Iggy: Really?

(Silence)

Max: Fang it's your turn to say really.

Fang: No.

Max: Say really or I'll ground you forever.

Fang: (in unemotional voice) really.

Max: Wow so much expression Fang.

Fang: (looks at her like she's nuts)

Max: Sarcasm doofus. Now emo dude entertain Iggy before he starts singing.

Iggy: WE-EEH ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Angel: Well until next time! If Iggy doesn't kill us with his singing see you on the next chapter!

**Hey! So if you want any word done, any idea, anything at all tell me and I'll do it! And as always that review button gives you free chocolate chip cookies! Maybe. Press it to see. It probably won't just warning you. Oh well. **


	6. Fissa

**Hey guys! This is the Fissa chapter! Woo-hoo! *jumps up and down* *sister looks at me awkwardly* *glare at my sister* *sister rolls her eyes* ok that's enough talking without talking for now! Here is the chapter, my loyal little butterflies. **

Me: FISSA!

Max: (sharpens knife)

Iggy: Don't be mad at him Max. It was just one kiss and one make-out session.

Max: (sharpens knife even more) One make-out session?

Iggy: Oh. You didn't know about that?

Max: I do now.

Fang: *glares at Iggy, Iggy doesn't notice Fang glaring at him*

Fang: IGGY I WILL GET YOU!

Iggy: *runs away*

Nudge: Why is it that all of these chapters are so weird? Why can't it be normal. I mean now Iggy is clutching his Hello Kitty blanket though he thinks it's his normal blanket, Fang is chasing Iggy with a stick, and Max is chasing Fang while throwing chocolate chip cookies at him.

Max: I'M WASING THESE COOKIES! NO! MOM COME TO ME!

Angel: *reassures Max* It's ok Max. It'll be okay.

Max: MY LIFE IS OVER! NOW EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL! Iggy, get me the dance mob singing I'm Normal Now.

Dance Mob: I'm sexy and I know it!

Max: Wrong dance mob, Iggy. Get it right!

Dance Mob 2: I'm no longer a totally freaky mutant kid! Now I am one hundred percent normal! I no longer eat too many cheeseburgers and turn invisible and all sorts of other weird stuff that people think I'm crazy for.

Max: You guys have no harmony. Want me to show you?

Flock: NOOO!

Max: *huffs* Fine then. Where was I? Oh yeah. *chases Fang*

Fang: IGGY!

Iggy: How come I'm not chasing anyone?

_Jeb Appears_

Jeb: Iggy you can chase me! AFTER THAT YOU CAN ALL DIE SO WE CAN RECORD HOW LONG IT TAKES WHEN WE STAB YOU GUYS WITH NEEDLES! THIS'LL BE THE BEST DAY EVER!

Angel: OKAY! Wait-what?

Jeb: Come on, can't I just kill you once today?

Max: No.

Jeb: *pouts*. FINE THEN YOU CAN'T CHASE ME!

Gazzy: He's getting more insane by the minutes.

Iggy: You mean by the millisecond.

Gazzy: Yeah I meant that. How do you even know what a millisecond is?

Iggy: Because Talia went around chanting about milliseconds when she thought they meant brownies remember?

Gazzy: Oh yeah. Why hasn't anyone taken her to the mental hospital yet?

Iggy: She's too crazy.

Gazzy: True that.

Iggy: I'M STILL NOT CHASING ANYONE!

Max: TOO BAD!

Fang: LET'S SWITCH!

(Iggy chases Fang, Fang chases Max)

Max: Wait why are we doing this?

Fang: So you won't kill me.

Max: But that's not fair!

Fang: Who cares?

Max: Fine. But you owe me.

Fang: Deal.

**IGGY GAZZY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO SO HARD YOU WON'T FEEL IT AT ALL. **

**Iggy: That doesn't sound so bad. **

**Me: *glares* Until next time….**


	7. Waffles

**I'm back! You're probably all ready to kill me. But-I have an excuse. A good one to. You see, there's this singing/acting competition I participate in and I had to rehearse plus me and my friend have a huge history project due soon. So don't kill me please! And oh yeah I've decided I can say more than the one word when I'm introducing the word. Yay! **

Me: Waffles.

Everyone but Max and Me: *glares at Max*

Max: What! It was an accident!

Iggy: Burning the house down was an accident? How do you even mess up using a toaster anyways?

Nudge: Have you guys ever thought about how toasters aren't just used for toast? I mean you can make bagels and waffles and other stuff too. I mean its super weird. It's not just toast. They should change it to like waffles-bagels-toaster. But what if someone started making other things in toasters? Then we'd have to add that to it too. And that would be a real bore, adding it every time someone thought of a new thing. And-mweipohws

Fang: Thanks. And Max-never cook again.

Max: Hey at least I wasn't flirting with a male fireman!

Iggy: I THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL! HE HAD LONG HAIR ACCORDING TO THE IMAGE ANGEL SENT ME THROGH HER MIND!

Max: So you trust Angel now?

Iggy: WHATEVER.

Angel: Gee, thanks guys.

Me: I'M TALKING!

**This is a line. That's right, get jealous. **

Everyone: *groans*

Me: *glares*

Me: So what happened after Iggy flirted with the male fireman?

Fang: The guy was like "if your house ever burns down again we're not coming"

Silence…..

Angel: That's mean.

Gazzy: Then the other guy was like "nah I'll come for the hot mocha skin colored girl"

Nudge: *flips hair*

Max: WHOA WHEN DID A FIREMAN FLIRT WITH NUDGE!

Nudge: Well I didn't even know that. Can't say I'm surprised…

Max: OH NO! HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU. THAT GUY WAS LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING.

Angel: He was twenty two.

Max: Close enough.

Me: Then what happened?

Gazzy: Then the fireman that Iggy flirted with was like "fine but I'm but I'm not coming save lives without me why the f*** should I care if these guys die?"

Max: That's harsh.

Gazzy: And then the third guy as like "hey I'll go out with you sexy"

Max: WHAT THE F***

Nudge: Yeah and then Iggy CUT OFF TWO STRANDS OF MY HAIR AND PRETENDED TO BE A GIRL!

Fang: It actually worked.

Iggy: The fireman was disgusted with the thought of going out with a girl! Though he…uhhhhhh…still gave me my number. It's in my wallet.

Me: WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOME RANDOM GUY'S NUMBER?

Iggy: It had a lot of fours ok? I like numbers with fours.

Ella: Hey guys sorry I didn't come.

Me: ELLA!

Ella: SHE CAN TALK! NOOOOOOO IM GETTING OUT OF HERE! *runs out of my house*

Me: I guess I'll just keep that new dress for myself…

Ella: I mean….yay! That's awesome! I'm so glad you can talk!

Me: Thought you meant to say that.

Angel: How come Dylan's not in this one?

Me: He will be…later. I don't want to deal with him right now. He's in the dungeons right now.

Nudge: There are dungeons here?

Me: Duh. What kind of castle would this be without dungeons?

Angel: This….isn't a castle.

Me: Yeah but it has a fireplace. So it's similar to a castle.

Fang: That doesn't make any sense.

Me: Do I ever make any sense?

Fang: No.

Iggy: No.

Angel: No

Max: No.

Nudge: No.

Clifford: Yes.

Me: CLIFORD STAY IN MY OTHER DOCUMENT OKAY THE PEOPLE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW I WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT YOU.

Nudge: You practically just told them.

Me: *facepalm*

Nudge: *whispers to Iggy and Gazzy*

Me: What are they talking about?

Angel: They're planning to crack into your computer and see what stuff is in there.

Me: *glares* that won't work very well.

Nudge: We will see, we will see. See you people!

**Two things I need to say. One, I know this was a little bit like gay people and stuff but I don't have any problem with gay people. They're just regular people. It just fitted with this chapter. Two, I do not write Clifford fan fiction. Just wanted to point that out. So ummmmmm see you guys next time? I don't know pretend I'm Vana White or something and making an exit. *waves* Don't forget to review! They make me happy. **


	8. Pretty-Little-Liars

**Hey guys! So Talia went out to her friend's birthday party so she told me to be all author-like and come up with a chapter. That means practically to say the word she told me too, and then type up everyone's responses. But I'm not a fast typer AT ALL while Talia is like mega fast so I'm going to have to ask everyone to say what they're saying REALLY REALLY SLOWLY. Like I…..Went…..To….The….Store. Wow that was a lot of .'s to type. Oh yeah maybe I should just hold it….. Yeah that'd work! That's a lot easier than just pressing a "." A bunch of time. That just takes forever. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you who this is. **

**This is Fang. **

**Haha jk that'd be just tots weird no this is Nudge. Well here's the chappy!**

Nudge (Me): PLL!

Gazzy: What the heck?

Nudge: Pretty Little Liars? Duh! Who doesn't love it? OMG isn't it soooooo shocking that Toby is perfect for Spencer! They are totally perfect for each other!

Ella: Definitely! Spoby forever! *high fives Nudge (me)*

Fang: I personally think they shouldn't be together. Toby IS secretly A.

Nudge: No way! Spoby all the way through! Wait-Fang? How do you know about Pretty Little Liars?

Fang: Uhhh….Angel left it on so I thought I'd make sure she wasn't ummmm watching that inappropriate show again.

Max: What inappropriate show?

Fang: You know….the one with the uhhhhhhh serial killer and uhhhhh the princess and the evil potato head?

Iggy: You're getting your shows a little messed up.

Gazzy: You actually watch Pretty Little Liars? Seriously?

Fang: I'm not the only one! Iggy watches it too!

Max: What is wrong with you two?

Iggy: Way to be a betrayer, Fang.

Fang: Sorry, they were all questioning me with their questionish questions.

Ella: You just said questions way too many times.

Fang: I'm not an author or anything.

Max: I am! I'm secretly writing books and publishing them under the name of James Patterson!

Everyone but Max: What?

Max: Never mind

Nudge: So about the Pretty Little Liar thing…

Max: Uhhhhh, Fang? Iggy? Your TVs is going to be monitored here after ok?

Iggy: What? That's not fair!

Max: Yeah, it is. You guys could secretly be watching Divorce Court or something.

Fang: I guess that secret is out…

Max: *facepalm*

Ella: And we date those guys?

Nudge: That's why I don't go for guys in the flock. They're all too weird. Besides the only guy left is….Gazzy. And no. Just no. Just….ew. (Me and Gazzy move as far away from each other as possible)

Ella: NUDGE HAS A CRUSH ON GAZZY! NUDGE HAS A CRUSH ON GAZZY!

Nudge: (me): I do not! I was just trying to express a point! Like how when you say hey Iggy I like your shirt you're secretly saying "Nice shirt, but take it off so I can see your abs better"

Ella: I do not say that! And hey! What happened to the BFF code!

Nudge: Sorry! You were teasing me!

Me and Ella: I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! *hugs*

Iggy: *mutters* Girls. So confusing. So unconfusing. Why can't they be normal?

Me: *yells* I'm sorry Igs what did you say?

Iggy: Nothing.

Me: Thought so.

**Hey so Talia's going to get really mad at me if I rant here too so I'm just going to say review! And please review words! This story isn't mine, its' all of ours. I'm just the one, well Talia is, the one typing it. I'm just the one putting it into words. But you guys are the ideas, the moral. So I need your help! Review with words please!**


	9. Underwear

**Hey you guys. Saying review with words means review with one word that gets the conversation starting. Like you know how in one it's "waffles" and in another it's "Figgy". So yeah. Here it goes!**

Me: NUDGE YOU WENT ON MY FANFICTION!

Iggy: That is "counts words" six words.

Me: No it's five.

Iggy: Oh, okay.

Me: *facepalm* Ok the word is….drum roll please! Underwear!

Angel: Seriously Talia? Seriously?

Me: Couldn't think of anything else okay! Now start acting all weirdish like the flock always does. So ummmmmmmm Iggy what kind of underwear do you wear?

Iggy: Do you really want to know that? Do you really, Talia?

Me: No, I do not. But SOMEONE has to get the conversation starting.

Angel: Ummmm did you guys know that Fang wears underwear with unicorns on them?

Everyone: *stares at Fang*

Fang: Grandma made me wear them.

Gazzy: We don't have a grandma.

Fang: Yeah….uhhh…but I had one. She was ummmm in the school. Yeah, in the school. And I ran into her a few days ago. And she's good now. Right. And umm she got me underwear as a present. Because ummmm it was a tradition to give underwear when you were sorry. Yeah. Because she's ummmm Mayan. So ummmm if I don't wear it everyone in my family will get cursed. Uhhh…including you guys. That makes sense right/

Iggy: HE SPEAKS!

Max: But you should tell your grandmother that the Mayans are all liars. If they were truthful, we'd all be dead.

Fang: Did I say Mayan? I meant Irish….

Nudge: Your grandmother looks for leprechauns in her free time? Like under rainbows or something? And their pot of silver?

Gazzy: It's gold, Nudge.

Nudge: No, it's silver.

Gazzy: Gold.

Nudge: Silver.

Gazzy: Gold.

Nudge: Silver.

Gazzy: Gold.

Nudge: Gold. Uhhh I mean silver!

Gazzy: You said gold. *smiles triumphantly*

Nudge" That's not fair!

Gazzy: Yes it is!

Nudge: No it's not!

Gazzy: Yes it is!

Nudge: No it's not!

Me: You guys stop flirting and get back to talking about underwear.

Nudge and Gazzy: We're not flirting! *glares at each other* Stop copying me! I mean it! Stop copying me! Ugggh!

Me: NUDGE AND GAZZY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Ella: Wow, Talia, you're really immature.

Me: Yes. Yes I am. NOW TALK ABOUT UNDERWEAR PEOPLE!

Ella: *grumbles about how she's friends with a lunatic*

Me: Thank you Ella. Now what kind of underwear do you wear?

Ella: *facepalm*

Me: Ummmm Barbie?

Ella: *facepalm*

Me: Spiderman?

Angel: She wears plain white for gods sake! Now can we get off this topic! IT's plain gross!

Me: Okay…ummmm…..Fang how's your grandma doing.

Fang: *glares* She's fine. Mad at grandpa.

Me: Whyever so?

Nudge: "Whyever" isn't a word?

Me: It is in the Talia Dictionary.

Nudge: There is no Talia Dictionary.

Me *pulls out Talia Dictionary*

Nudge: I stand corrected.

Me: So Fang. Why is your grandpa mad at gramps?

Fang: For uhhh burning the house. Because he wanted to ummmmmmm be a fireman. But he's not a good fireman.

Me: I see. *rolls eyes* Bye people!

Iggy: You end this at the weirdest times.

Me: Thanks. Bye!

**There you go- a chapter. *applauds* PLEASE REVIEW WORDS PEOPLE! **

**-Talia aka The Queen of Cookies**


	10. Spanish-dictionaries

**I AM BACK. I know, I know, I'm awesome. Okay I kept forgetting but I HAVE GOTTEN TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS! YAY! The twenty-fifth reviewer was…..drum roll please. **

**Fang: No. **

**Me: JUST DO THE DRUM ROLL. **

**Fang: No.**

**Me. FINE THEN. Ok no drum roll people…..**

**Silence**

**It was Mister Moronic! Yay! Ok I'm actually getting close to fifty reviews (thirty four reviews) so please review you guys! The fiftieth reviewer I will post anything on my chapters that they want. Like if they want me to advertise their story, their pen name, anything. And I don't do that very often. Here's the chapter: **

Me: SPANISH-DICTIONARY!

Iggy: *facepalms*

Me: Hey, those are interesting things okay. You know you want to have one.

Iggy: I do?

Me: Yes, you do. You will go and beg my mother for a Spanish dictionary. Then you will pay me the five bucks you owe me.

Iggy: I will beg your mother for a Spanish dictionary. I will give Nudge the five bucks I owe her.

Me: Seriously? I go through all that trouble reading a book on how to hyptomitize people and you're giving the five bucks to Nudge?

Nudge: You read the first sentence…..

Me: Well that sentence was twenty whole words. So there.

Nudge: Right…..

Me: If any of you know my personal feelings on Spanish dictionaries. I'm sure you are all laughing really hard right now.

_Silence_

Me: Seriously people? Not a laugh? Tinker Bell could be dying, you know.

_Silence_

Me: You guys are sad. Who would want Tinker Bell to die? That's just sad.

_People are Crying of how Bad this Story Is_

Me: Please? Someone laugh? For Rosetta and Rani and Silversmith?

Fang: You read the books?

Me: It was four years ago. Shut up.

Fang: And you remember the characters?

Me: I know everything. Shut up. Now laughing anybody?

_Silence_

Me: I'm guessing people are jealous of Tinker Bell and her love for Peter Pan….

Gazzy: Right. Because that's totally why no one's laughing.

Me: Or a fairy could be hiding in their salt.

Iggy: WTF.

Me: Never mind. Max? Would you laugh people?

Max: (in a sullen voice) Ha-ha. Could we go eat now?

Me: NOOOOOOO PEOPLE HAVE TO LIKE THIS SO I CAN HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS.

Gazzy: Kid, you have thirty-four reviews. Get over it.

Me: *sobs* you're all so mean to me!

Ella: Aww, Talia I'm sorry. I'll laugh if you want me to.

Nudge: Me to.

Me: YESS! DO IT!

Ella and Nudge: *laughs very quietly*

Me; Somebody laughed during my story! I have to call my mom and tell her! *dials mom's phone number*

Mom: (who is in the room next to mine) What, sweetie?

Me: SOMEBODY LAUGHED DURING MY STORY!

Mom: That's nice, honey.

Me: IKR?! G2G BI!

Max: Why are you using text language?

Me: Because I feel like it, okay?

Gazzy: That is the worst comeback ever. You've said it like ten thousand times.

Me: Oh, so you were counting?

Angel: I don't think Gazzy knows how to do that math…..

Gazzy: Yeah I do! Watch me count. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10! See I counted!

Me: You forgot eight…

Gazzy: Whatever. Eight's the rejected number. Like Pluto.

Me: DON'T YOU DARE OFFEND PLUTO!

Flock: *looks at me like I'm insane*

Ella: *sighs* Yes, Talia. Pluto is still a planet, and will always be.

Me: Yeah!

Angel: That's wonderful, Talia.

Me: IKR?! So…..What did the orange say when the apple asked what his name was?

Ella: I don't know. What?

Me: Well, I don't know maybe, MY COLOR? Get it, you guys? Get it? Get it?

_No One Laughs_

Me: *glares* Hey weren't we supposed to be talking about Spanish dictionaries?

Fang: Yeah, I guess.

Gazzy: So….you can find out how to say English words in Spanish. Wonderful.

Me: Yeah I use it when I don't find something on the internet to copy off of. I mean, I use them a lot. Yeah. I totally never copy stuff from the internet. **(AN: I NEVER COPY STUFF JUST LETTING YOU KNOW)**

Iggy: Yeah…. So ummmm what do you do on Spanish assignments?

Me: You know…you write stuff in Spanish.

Max: Gee, I'd have never guessed.

Angel: Yeah, you could be writing stuff in French.

Me: Well France does have cute hats.

Gazzy: And what does that have to do with this?

Me: I don't know. Well I'm bored. Let's go eat.

Iggy: FOOD!

Me: You have to cook it.

Iggy: Whatever. Bye people!

Me: No I have to be the last one to say Bye!

Iggy: No I do! Bye!

Me: No me! Bye!

Iggy: No me! Bye

Me: No me! Bye!

Iggy: No me! Bye!

Me: No you! Bye! DARN!

Iggy: Haha. Bye!

***glares at Iggy.* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. JP

**Hey guys. You know what's sad? Like really really sad? When I ask people to review and I get two reviews. **

**...**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh yeah so I realized I never did a Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, Ari, Jeb, Dr. M, Ella, Arizona, the School, ect.) But I'm practicing to be James Patterson when I grow up. **

Me: JP

Iggy: *rolls eyes*

Me: *glares* I want to be James Patterson when I grow up.

Fang: WOW Talia.

Me: What? I do. That's why he's coming over in five minutes so I can copy whatever he does.

Angel: Creepy...

Me: As creepy as reading people's minds' and figuring out what they're going to do next to sabotage them?

Angel: Never mind.

Me: Thought so.

_James Patterson Appears_

__JP: Yo Talia what's up? *high fives me*

Me: Yo JP what's up? *high fives JP*

JP: Can I have an apple?

Me: Can I have an apple?

JP: Whatever, I'll get it.

Me: Whatever, I'll get it.

JP: Stop copying me!

Me: Stop copying me!

JP: Is this like copying day or something?

Me: Is this like copying day or something?

Nudge: Okay this is getting seriously annoying.

Max: Definitely. Just say something funny, cry about how no one likes your stories, weep about how this is supposed to make people laugh, and go to bed.

Me: You forgot about writing Clifford fanfiction and making different knives...

Fang: *rolls eyes* There is a difference between that spear thingy you made in camp and a knife.

Me: Hey, it makes people creeped out.

Iggy: You're no longer copying JP.

JP: AWEOIJWOEIAEROI

Me: AWEOIJWOEIAEROI

JP: Darn it.

Me: HAHA HAHA! YOU LOST! I WON! HAHA! YOU LOST! I WON! *sticks tongue out*

JP: HAHA YOU DIDNT SAY DARN IT I WON!

Me: *glares* I have to be James Patterson! I want to be James Patterson when I grow up!

_Random Little Girl Appears_

RLG: I wanna be a princess when I grow up!

Me: Kid, wear a dress. Say you're Cinderella. Go to Disney World. Eat lots of cookies. Be bratty to your stepsisters. Stay out of my life.

Max: Talia, stop scaring little kids!

Me: I'm not! That's how my friend found her prince charming.

Fang: Your friend earns a living by singing Mexican songs at the zoo...

Me: Well her husband is an elephant-manager.

Iggy: Because that's so much better.

Me: Whatever.

Nudge: This chapter is as bad as all your other ones.

Me: YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN TO ME!

Gazzy: Because you're talentless.

Me: *glares*

RLG: My name's Ariel.

Me: Mine is Quoted: I am the Most Awesome Person Ever

RLG: I thought it was I am Annoying

Me: Hey! That's mean!

RLG: No, that's written on your forehead.

Me: GAZZY IGGY WAHT DID YOU DO! *chases Iggy and Gazzy*

Iggy and Gazzy: *runs away*

Me: Okay bye people.

**Haha. So I know this is bad but I wanted to update. I won't update until I get five more reviews. So review people-sies. **


	12. Bras

**I GOT SIX WHOLE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS! Six is good…..but I think we can do better can't we? *wink, wink* Ok you guys I'll update when I get seven new reviews alrighty then? Good. Now on to the chapter. Also I realized I never did Fissa. **

**BAD TALIA BAD! So I'll do it next chapter. Bug me about it in reviews and I'll rememberJ. **

Me: Bras.

Iggy: *glares*

Me: What? Had to get a totally weird conversation doing.

Nudge: Oh yeah, she's given up being James Patterson.

Me: After doing some brief thinking, I've decided that since I'm talented enough to get FORTY REVIEWS! I'm definitely cool enough to be an author.

Nudge: Even if it is a totally pointless fanfiction…

Me: Hey you have a fanfiction too!

Nudge: *blushes* so anyways weren't we supposed to be talking about bras?

Me: Oh yeah. Ella didn't you need a new one? Aren't you like B cup now?

Ella: *glares* Too. Much. Information.

Iggy: Naaah I'd like to hear about this. So, sweetie do you want me to get them for you?

Me: YES! GO NOW!

Iggy: I was joking….

Me: I DON'T CARE! DO IT!

_Iggy at the Bra Store_

Iggy: Ummmm hi could I have a B size bra.

Clerk: Ummmm, sweetie you see I'm not sure if you've had the talk yet. You ever wondered how mommies have babies. Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…..

Iggy: MY EARS! *runs out of store*

_Comes back in store wearing a pink tank top dress and a pink wig*_

Iggy: (in a country accent) so, would ya happen to have a B size bra y'all?

Clerk: I need to measure your breasts, dear.

_Awkward Silence_

Clerk: It's ok; we're both girls, its fine.

Iggy: You're…..a girl?

Clerk: *glares*

Iggy: I mean, duh. We're both girls. Totally natural for me to take off my shirt. *blushes and takes off shirt*

Clerk: Whoa dude you're a D cup.

Iggy: WHAT THE F***?

Clerk: Here try this on. *puts it on Iggy* Good. I think I better escort you home. You are on your period right?

Iggy: Ummmm

Clerk: Exactly my point. Come on, honey. *takes Iggy home*

Iggy: *walks in* Hi guys….we're home.

Max: We're?

Flock and Ella: *bursts into laughter*

Iggy: It's not funny! I have a very good figure!

Fang: Love your boobs, Iggy.

Gazzy: Sure one sexy thing Iggy,

Nudge: Thought you'd be a double G but oh well.

Angel: AAAGGGGGH THE MENTAL IMAGES!

Max: *glares at everyone* you guys! A child is present!

Fang: Angel knows this stuff. She's a MIND READER!

Max: What? Oh, I wasn't talking about Angel. I was talking about you. You guys, you realize Fang doesn't even know how babies are born right?

_Awkward Silence_

Iggy: Well when a mommy and Daddy love each other very much.

Clerk: They decide to produce a baby. Wait how come you guys have wings?

Flock: *flies off*

Max: Oh wait. It's been an hour. Oh yeah and we left Ella there…. *flies back super quickly with flock*

Iggy: ELLA! We didn't forget you! We just uhhh ran into some Erasors. And pencils. And had to fight them. Yeah.

Ella: Sure, you guys.

Gazzy: It's true. Man, those pencils were rough.

Ella: *shakes head*

Me: BYE!

**Random place, as usual. Well you guys GIMME YO IDEAS. AND REVIEW!**


	13. Fissa 2

**Wow you guys. One review? That's sad. Really, really sad. I guess Mister Moronic was right. That chapter was cursed! By ghosts! Or vampires! Or something! Ehh, I'll figure out something later. **

Me: *stares*

Flock: *stares*

Me: *scribbles on piece of paper* *hands paper to Nudge*

Nudge: Oh, right she can't talk. She has a really REALLY bad cough and whenever she talks, she coughs. Whenever she laughs she coughs. She says it's kind of annoying.

Me: *nods angrily*

Nudge: Oh yeah, and the word is Fissa!

Max: You're CHEATING ON ME? IN MY OWN HOUSE? *sharpens knife*

Iggy: Chill Max, it was only one kiss, and that make-out session that you never saw, and that other kiss you never saw.

Max: OH THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME! *walks out of room*

Angel: And in 1…..2…..3….

Max: I forgot I am at home. So I'm going to my other place of comfort. I'M GOING TO JUSTICE!

Flock *Stares at her*

Max: What? A lot of the clothes have feathers on it okay? And it's funny seeing little girls screaming about how awesome these clothes are while their mothers stare at the price tags in shock.

Iggy: Well most of the t-shirts aren't that bad. Only like ten bucks.

Max: And you would know that because…?

Iggy: How many times do you think Nudge has dragged me there? She's obsessed.

Nudge: *blushes* That was when I was like eight Iggy. Btw do you know that this number chapter is fourteen .That means she'll either get one, two, seven, or fourteen reviews. Because those are the numbers divisible by fourteen.

Max: Don't try to change the subject. What do you have to say for yourself, Fang? Be prepared, because this case is NOT very good for the defendants. Trial in session!

Fang: *clears throat* That was an year ago. And I made you a cookie to say sorry.

Max: Never mind, the defendants win. Gimme my cookie!

Fang: You realize you go to jail right?

Max; NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Me: *scribbles "ok" on piece of paper, turns her into seventy year old granny*

Max: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?

Me: *scribbles "Language! And I have super awesome fairy powers!"*

Nudge: That is so cool! I've always wanted to have wings and be a fairy.

Gazzy: You do have wings, Nudge.

Nudge: Oh yeah.

Angel: She says only two words?

Nudge: Talia's contagious. I have a cough. She's all contagious-y.

Max: I'M STILL AN OLD GRANNY!

Iggy: Could you knit me something granny? Like a blanket?

Max: *sighs* You guys are really idiots. You guys seriously believed that Talia is a magical fairy and changed me into a granny? You realize that this is just a white wig right?

Gazzy: Well now I'm starting to have my doubts….

Fang: Ummmm no, Please. Of course we didn't. Have some faith.

Max: *sighs dramatically* I guess I won't be the one in the orange jumpsuit.

Nudge: NOOO! NOOO! I HATE ORANGE! IT LOOKS ICKY ON ME!

Max: Ummmm ok the blue jumpsuits?

Nudge: Ooooh cool! Can I be the first one to be in prison? Please please please!

Angel: No, me! I wanna do something new!

Gazzy: No, me! I want to blow up the security guards!

Iggy: No, me I want to pretend to be gay and kiss the security guards until they bake me muffins!

Flock *stares*

Iggy: What? It happens in the movies.

Fang: Well I don't want to go to prison so you guys fight over who gets to go to prison first.

Max: Ok, Fang goes to prison first.

Nudge: NOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO GO TO PRISON FIRST! WHY WHY WHY? THIS IS SUCH A TRAGIC DAY!

Max: You're upset that Talia's not a fairy, I'm not an old granny, and that you don't get to go prison?

Nudge: Actually I just wanted to wear a blue jumpsuit.

Max: *grumbles* Children these day.

Me: *scribbles "Bye!"

**Max: Random ending as usual, Talia. **

**Me: Whatever. GIMME FOURTEEN REVIEWS PEOPLE. Ok, I'm not that greedy. But like five would be nice. It would indeed. **


	14. Pizza

**Wow. Apparently I get approximately 20-30 viewers for each chapter. Considering I thought only like five people read this story, I'm shocked. Majorly shocked. Wow. So I wanted to do something. A lot of you review regularly, and I know who you are. But just in case just review. I mean you don't even have to say anything. Just say what your pen name is if you can't think of it, so I get a good idea about how many people continually read this story. I'd appreciate it. Thanks**

**Also we got our fiftieth reviewer peeps! Girls-Kick-Butt13! Woo hoo! Yay! **

**So anyways, here's the chapter. **

Me: *glares angrily*

Nudge: She still has the cough.

Iggy: To be honest, it's kind of boring without her screaming in everyone's ears.

Me: *hugs Iggy*

Ella: *glares at me*

Me: *goes out, brings Amanda in*

Fang: *whimpers*

Max: It'll be okay. It's okay. Everything will be fine.

Amanda: Pizza

Everyone: *glares at Max*

Max: What? It's common to think that you put soda on pizza as a topping…right?

Gazzy: I threw up for four days straight!

Me: I still have that throw up.

Iggy: Ummmm…why?

Me: It looks like water, ok? I thought it was water, kept it in my room, realized it wasn't, never took it out.

Nudge: Oh yeah, can you get me some water?

Me: Oh yeah, there's some right next to my bed I think.

Nudge: Thanks. *gulps water*

Me: Oh wait…..that may be the throw up.

Nudge: *spits it all out on Angel *

Angel: GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OFF!

Nudge: GET IT OFF OF ME!1

(Both girls scream majorly and run around the room)

Me: Oh wait that was the water after all.

Nudge: You made me mess up my hair and my best top by rubbing it on my tongue for nothing?

Me: On the bright side…that may be the toilet water Gazzy left it in here.

Nudge and Angel: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! *runs around room screaming*

Me: Oh wait I think that is the actual water.

Nudge: I'm going to go wash my tongue. If that's at all possible.

Me: Don't lick a pole! Then it'll get stuck. That happened to me once…

Fang: Really? How?

Me: I wondered if it would really get stuck…you get the idea.

Iggy: What'd you do?

Me: Stayed there and finally my mom came looking for me. Saw me stuck. Took a lot of pictures. Sent it to everyone she knew as a laugh. Rescued me.

Ella: Mean mom.

Me: Nah, it was April fool's Day, she had to do SOME kind of trick. Normally she just tells Amanda she'll give her pizza if she cleans up the kitchen and then doesn't.

Nudge: *gulps water* Yeah, I remember one time I had a cereal box explode in Fang's face! You should have seen his face it was all shocked and surprised and then everyone came in and was like why is he acting so surprised normally he's so emotionless.

Fang: Well you guys have never had a cereal box explode in your face. It was a waste of Lucky Chars too. I mean seriously who wastes Lucky Charms?

Iggy: Back to the pizza and soda. Why would there be soda on a pizza?

Max: Well once on this TV show this guy was like "I'm going to get some pizza with some soda". I thought he meant a topping.

Gazzy: That was the worst birthday ever.

Max: Hey, you thought it was super cool. You got to see a bunch of throw up.

Gazzy: That was pretty awesome. Until I threw up. But throw up is so cool! Can I have some of your water, Nudge?

Nudge: *nods and hands it to Gazzy*

Gazzy: *takes a sip, spits it all out* this is the throw up! I can taste the lemons!

Nudge and Angel: *Starts screaming and running around the room*

Me: Calm down you guys, it's only throw up.. Just go wash your faces.

Nudge: *goes to wash face*

Me: So soda and pizza. What about cake?

Iggy: Luckily, I made that. So it actually was good.

Fang: Really? It was?

Iggy: *throws a pillow at him* Yes. It was. Wasn't it? * holds up picture of random kid glaring*

Me: That's my cousin! *coughs*

Random Kid: *appears* you're not my cousin!

Me: Had to ruin the fun didn't you? *coughs*

Random Kid: I want to be on the nice list for Santa Claus. Last time I got coal. *holds out coal*

Me: I'll take it!

Random Kid: Sure. *disappears*

Me: *starts eating it*

Ella: Why are you eating coal?

Me: It's chocolate, stupid.

Iggy: You took chocolate from a little kid?

ME: He thought it was coal….

Iggy: That's still very mean! Time out!

Me: * frowns, goes to corner*

Iggy: *starts eating chocolate*

Fang: IGGY!

Iggy: What? Easiest way to get something that someone else stole from someone else it to criticize them for it then take it.

Fang: No I meant, don't eat it all. Give me some!

Iggy: NO! MY CHOCOLATE! *runs away*

All of us: *chases Iggy*

**Hehe. Ahahahahaha. Poor Iggy. YOU WILL BE FOUND! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok have any of you guys ever watched the show "Dog with a Blog" on Disney Channel? Well my little cousin wanted to watch it so I watched it with her, and I got an idea from it! Inspiration! Haha. Ok so a joke in here is from that. Also I'm starting a question of the Day! **

**Today's Question: If you could only talk/hangout/play/anything with one person for the rest of your life who would you pick? (No names just say in the review like "my mom" "my dad" "my best friend" "my sister" and so on. **

Me: Creativity.

Angel: You think we have creativity?

Iggy: Yeah. I have the same dream every night. There's this old Chinese lady going "eat your soup! Eat your soup!"

Nudge: Oh that was me.

Iggy: WHY WOULD YOU GO IN MY ROOM EVERY NIGHT SAYING EAT YOUR SOUP EAT YOUR SOUP?

Nudge: Because then you clutch your teddy bear. Besides, I have creativity. I know all. I know secrets about you guys even Angel doesn't know. Like I know what's the password to Fang's blog, how to get there, how to do pretty much anything on his laptop."

Gazzy: Yeah, well there's a reason you are a computer hacker.

Nudge: Oh, not only that. I know that you went on your first date last Saturday with that girl-what was her name again? Oh yeah, Matilda. Cute little girl, dark long brown hair with a pink bow in it. She wore that pretty red skirt with the white top just for you.

Gazzy: *blushes* Ho-how did you know about Matilda?

Nudge: I just stalked you there. You were kind of suspicios going-I'm going to go to the bookstore. So I stalked you there.

Iggy: Awwww little Gazzy has a girlfriend.

Gazzy: Hey there's a stalker right there and you're concerned about me going on a date?

Nudge: A date? More like you have plans to meet up with her right now. That's why you took a shower.

Fang: I knew there was a reason he took a shower!

Gazzy: *blushes* LOOK THERE'S GLITTER PONIES!1

Angel: Ponies! *runs to her room*

Nudge: *sighs* I'm going to go finish my book.

Max: *sighs* I'll question you later, mister. *gives Gazzy stern look*. Right now I have to have a serious talk with Nudge about stalking people.

_Fang and Iggy Are Left In room_

Fang: So….

Iggy: You realize last time we were in this room together they thought we were dating because you were on top of me?

Fang:You HAD to bring that up didn't you?

Iggy: I wouldn't be a pervert if I wasn't, would I? Wanna go search through Max's and Ella's closet for pervert stuff?

Fang: YOU WANT TO SEARCH FOR THEIR BRAS?

Iggy: Actually, I was referring to their pictures in tank tops and skirts.

Fang: Oh.

_Awkward Silence_

Iggy: Let's go! *both creep into Max's, and Ella's room*

Fang: *opens random drawyer*

Iggy: Eww those are Nudge's period pads! *screams*

Max: *rushes in* Ummm Iggy?

Iggy: *shaken up* Yeah?

Max: Why are you holding Nudge's period pad?

Iggy: Well…you see…..

Max: Don't. Even. Explain. You. Need. To. Talk. To. Nudge. Now. NUDGE GET IN HERE!

Iggy: NOOO!

Nudge: Yeah, what Max? *sees Iggy* WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY PERIOD PAD?

Iggy: It isn't what it looks like!

Fang: Yeah he just needed to borrow one!

Nudge: *rolls eyes* Sure….

Iggy: It's true! I'm secretly a girl! I've been faking to be a boy this whole time because uhhh I'm lesbian! And I wanted a chance with Ella!

Max: You're overdoing it a bit…..I think Ella needs to know this. ELLA GET IN HERE!

Ella: Yeah, what do you guys need? *sees Iggy* IGGGY WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?*slaps him*

Iggy: I'm a girl! I'm lesbian! The soup lady told me to do it!

Nudge: Okay that was a joke. AND WHY IS THERE STILL BLOOD ON MY PERIOD PAD?

Iggy: I told you I'm a girl!

Nudge: No, seriously. Who used my pad? That's my special pad I always use when I get cramps!

Ella: You use…..the same one….every time?

Nudge: No, only for very hurtful ones and I always wash it. NOW WHO USED IT?

Max: Wait a minute…this isn't blood…. It's ketchup.

Fang: Oh. Would that be the sandwich Gazzy tried to make?

Ella: HOW IS A PAD SIMILAR TO A SANDWICH?

Fang: In his defense, things here rot for a long time.

Me: Hey!

Fang: Sorry, Talia.

Ella: Back to business! Would you explain, Igs why when I came in here you were staring at Nudge's pad?

Iggy: We snuck into your guys' room to find some pictures or something of you guys in cute sexy outfits. But…we opened the wrong drawer. It was Nudge's drawer.

Ella: I believe you.

Iggy: Really?

Ella: Of course. *hugs Iggy, starts kissing him*

Me: Ok back off the PDA, you two. And NUDGE? ELLA?Why is your stuff in here? You guys share a room with me, and Max and Angel share.

Nudge: Oh yeah….guess this isn't my pad. MAX!

Max: I had mine like two weeks ago. That only leaves…..Angel.

Nudge: Oh wait, that is mine. I snuck in your room to steal you cookies*starts coughing loudly* I mean to borrow a pen.

Max:YOU TOOK MY COOKIES?

Nudge: No?

Max: *chases Nudge*

Me: Until next time…..

**Don't forget to review J**


	16. Serious-Talk

**Hey people. Ok so I'm trying REALLY hard to get a hundred reviews for this whole story until I stop it. I'm not sure how many chapters, maybe thirty? So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite television show?**

Me: Serious-Talks

Nudge: That's two words.

Me: NOBODY CARES!

Max: Oh yeah, speaking of serious talks, Gazzy you are too young to date! You are nine years old. Listen, I understand a crush might come upon you, but you can't date yet! Wait till you're thirteen, like Nudge did.

Nudge: I waited till thirteen?

Max: Yes. You. Did.

Gazzy: Yeah with Sloan. *makes kissing noises*

Nudge: he was a jerk! Don't mention him! I'm going to my room!

Max: Nudge! *runs after her*

Gazzy: I didn't mean to make her that upset….

Fang: It's okay, buddy. Gotta update my blog though so see you later.

Angel: Oooh! Ooh! Can I watch you update your blog?

Fang: Yeah, sure.

Ella: Me too! *runs after Fang and Angel*

Gazzy: Guess it's just you and me, Igster. So what prank? Sabotaging the girls' room?

Iggy: I've had enough of the girls' rooms last time. What about sabotaging food?

Gazzy: Sure! First is-Max's chocolate chip cookies.

Iggy: Ok come on, let's go.

Gazzy: WAIT! WE NEED NINJA OUTFITS!

Iggy: Ella has a bunch of those. Don't ask why.

(they change into ninja outfits)

Gazzy: Come on let's go! *they go and swap chocolate chip cookies for broccoli shaped and food colored to make it look like chocolate chip cookies*

Angel: Max, can I have a cookie?

Iggy: Damn shit. This wasn't part of the plan!

Max: Sure, sweetie. Only one though. Here. *hands her one*

Angel: *takes a bite* This is delicious Max!

Iggy: What the-?

Angel: I'm going to go check what Iggy and Gazzy are doing ok?

Max: Sure.

Angel: *walks towards Iggy and Gazzy* This isn't over! I will get revenge on you two. And I'm talking sabotaging your bombs and telling Nudge your most embarrassing secrets. And you KNOW what Nudge will do with embarrassing secrets. She'll-well-embarrass you guys with them. Beware. *giggles*

Iggy: You are so, so evil.

Angel: *looks hurt*

Iggy: I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean it like that.

Angel: It's okay. I know you were just joking. But beware.

**Hehe. So next we shall discover Angel's plans, shall we not? **


	17. Chapter 17

**So we are back! Time to discover Angel's plans. Oh yeah no word today, sorry folks. Okay please please please please please review. You will be my friend forever if you do! I want my hundred reviews! If I do that'll be the biggest accomplishment I'd have ever made. **

**Question of the Day: Are any of you popular cheerleaders? Ok that sounded mean. Just curious, you know? **

Angel: *Grins at Nudge* I need your help. Yours too, Talia.

Me: ALL RIGHT! GIRL SLEEPOVER!

Angle: Actually, it's sabotage.

Me: That's my favorite thing right after telling the truth!

Nudge: Really?

Me: No. So what do we have to do?

_1 Hour Later_

Iggy: *nods* What's up guys?

Me: *giggles*

Nudge: *giggles*

Angel: I told you not to giggle under any circumstances!

Iggy: What? What happened?

Max: *walks in* Hey guys-WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR IGGY?

Iggy: What do you mean?

Max: It's….pink.

Gazzy: *walks in* Hey people.

Me and Nudge: *giggles*

Gazzy: *looks in mirror* WHY DO I HAVE YELLOW HAIR?

Fang: *comes in* Yo.

Me and Nudge: *giggles*

Fang: HOW COME I HAVE ORANGE HAIR?

Max: Talia. Nudge. Angel. Explain. Now.

Me: Revenge. They sabotaged Angel.

Angel: Don't worry, guys. I wouldn't _dream _of letting this be my only revenge. Oh no, I'm just getting started. You will pay for sabotaging me!

Fang: I didn't!

Me: Yeah but it's fun to see you express emotion. Plus, the neighbor pays me ten bucks for every video with you expressing emotion

Fang: Why would he want to…..?

Me: She thinks you're really hot. Especially when you show emotion. She has red hair. And brown eyes.

Max: *sharpens knife*

Me: HEY! I have brown eyes too!

Max: Actually red hair thing.

Me: Oh. So anyways, yeah. She should come along soon.

Neighbor: Hey you guys. Came by to see Talia. Is she here?

Me: I'm right here,Kristen.

Kristen: Oh hey. Do you have ummmm the video.

Me: Yeah. Here it is.

Kristen: Cool. *scoots towards Gazzy* So I never knew you liked yellow hair. It totally matches your eyes.

Gazzy: *is confused* I have yellow eyes?

Kristen: No I mean it stands out. It looks totally wicked. And so hot.

Max: WHOA DUDE YOU'RE LIKE A MILLION YEARS OLDER THAN HIM!

Kristen: I'm fourteen.

Nudge: Really? You look like twenty five.

Gazzy: I thought she was in her early twenties.

Max: Children, children. She's just joking. Don't be rude. She's obviously in her forties.

Kristen: *bursts into tears* Am I really that ugly?

Me: Yeah, you are. But don't worry you'll find someone.

Iggy: You guys are so mean to he!

Kristen: Well hello there, sexy. *motions call me to Gazzy*

Iggy: Uhh yeah gotta go. Hair appointment. Ninjas flying. House on fire. Better Go. Bye. *pushes her out the door*

Max: She was a total s***.

Nudge: Yeah, she kinda was. And she actually thought Gazzy was hot I mean who's that insane?

Gazzy: I take offense in that.

Nudge: I mean you have cute dimples and all and you have awesome hair but you're still a little kid.

Gazzy: So you like my dimples huh?

Nudge: Well I mean for a girl your age she would probably like them.

Me: NUDGE AND GAZZY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES ILLEGAL MARRIAGES IN NEW YORK! THEN COMES CANDY IN A CANDY CARRIAGE!

Angel: I want a candy carriage!

Gazzy: Me too!

Max: Me three!

Me: *facepalm* Bye! *ties to end chapter*

Fang: *pulls laptop away from me* I command you not to end this chapter!

Me: Too bad, invisible emo kid. Bye!

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! More of Angel's plans…..oh yeah btw you guys are crazy hardly anyone reviewed. You must all hate me. **

**:(**

**Haha jkjklol. **

Me: Revenge!

Iggy: Why do you hate me?

Me: Well you're annoying, you never bake me brownies, you don't let me go into the kitchen, and you bought the wrong kind of lemonade, you…..

Iggy: Okay, okay I get it.

Me: Thought so. So Angel what are you plans today?

Angel: None. I have to go to a birthday party, so yeah.

Me: You're ditching me!

Angel: No I'm just going to a birthday party for the day.

Me: Can I come?

Angel: It's for nine and younger….

Me: I'm secretly nine! I've been lying to you all and pretending I'm thirteen so I could have a fanfiction account!

Iggy: What?

Me: Just kidding. *wink wink*

Fang: I'm confused.

Me: *wink wink*

Gazzy: Uhhh I think you have something in your eye.

Me: *facepalm*

Nudge: Why are you hitting myself?

Me: *sighs*

Angel: You breathe loudly

Me: *facepalm*

Nudge: Stop hitting yourself!

Iggy: No! Keep hitting yourself! It's entertaining!

Me: *glares*

Max: Why are you looking at us weirdly?

Me: *glares*

Nudge: Seriously, stop it. What are you trying to do, like I don't know stare us down or something?

Me: *rolls eyes*

Angel: You don't work well with your eyes.

Me: *glares*

Angel: Seriously you don't.

Me: YOU ARE ALL DRIVING ME NUTS!

Iggy: You want us to drive you to nuts? That's not good grammar. Well where? Whole foods or something? I don't know, where do you like to buy nuts.

Me: Is this annoy Talia day?

Angel: have a bunch of people named Talia in the basement.

Me: WHAT THE F***?

Max: Language!

Me: English. Spanish. French. German.

Max: *sighs*

Me: You breathe loud. AHAHAHAHA REVENGE!

Gazzy: Not really because you'll be the only one doing it.

ME: Why?

Gazzy: Because it's annoy Talia day, so we have to go down and annoy all the Talias.

Iggy: Are they in bikinis?

Fang: A sixty year old boy Talia is….

Iggy: Never mind then.

ME: YOU'RE CHEATING ON ELLA?

Iggy: I was just kidding. God, Talia.

Me: Yes, I am God. Pray to me.

Max: *looks at me weirdly*

Me: You're not very good at glaring.

Max: *sighs, exasperatedly*

Me: *smiles* Bend down! Pray to me, little children!

Gazzy: Uhhh I pray to thee to uhhhhhhh give me breakfast?

Me: Do you not know how to pray?

Gazzy: No.

Me: You don't not know how to pray or you don't know how to pray?

Gazzy: I don't know to pray.

Me: Well that makes sense because your parents are test tubes.

Gazzy: Actually we have real parents.

Me: Yeah. Real test tubes.

Gazzy: No, like people.

Me: I know. I was just trying to annoy you.

Iggy: We're supposed to be annoying you!

Me: No! You're supposed to be annoying a laptop!

Iggy: Okay. *stares laptop down*

Me: I don't think he cares.

Max: How do you know it's not a she?

Me: Maybe I did dirty with it.

Angel: You and the laptop got dirty together? Did you play outside too long?

ME: Angel! Look! Teddy bear! Go! Now!

Max: *sighs* You're quite a handful.

Me: Yes, I have an interesting handful. Bye!

**Short, I know. Longer once I get reviews, however. **

**:)**


	19. Uhhhhummmmm

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever. I've been busy. I'd give you my excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to listen to a rant so here's the chapter-**

Me: Uhhh….ummmm

Iggy: I'm checking the dictionary right now. "Uhhh…..ummmm" isn't a word. And you're the best at English in your class?

ME: *glares* Watch it, kid.

Iggy: Your glares are lost on me. Oh, this is like Max all over again.

Max: *looks up from making out with Fang* What?

Me: Nothing. *evil grin*

Max: Hey! I wasn't making out with him! You typed that wrong htkdkdutdkgkfjtd

Me: Stop touching Fred with your germy hands!

Max: What, should I wear hand sanitizer?

Me: Yes. Take a shower, and use soap, shampoo, and conditioner, for once. Wash your hands, really nicely with extra soap. Use hand sanitizer, and then don't touch anything until you touch Fred.

Max: Overprotective mother.

Me: Are you implying I had sex with a laptop to create Fred?

Max: No…

Me: Oh okay. Well anyways, you're one to talk. You didn't let them go to Disneyland! What kind of mom are you!

Max: First of all, I did until we were chased by Erasors (not the kind on pencils) to our almost deaths so I had to make them leave.

Me: Harsh.

Max: Yeah, cause making them leave Disneyland to save their lives was totally harsh. Second of all, you realize to "make" Iggy and Fang, I'd have to be pregnant before I was born, right?

Me: The things that can happen in your father's tomb…..

Iggy: We're not seahorses, Talia.

Me: You're not? Really?

Gazzy: I want to be a seahorse!

Max: Guess what? The boys make the babies. You'll be giving birth.

Gazzy: *winces* Never mind.

Max: Thought so.

Me: I think giving birth is fun.

Max: Have you ever given birth?

Me: Yes THREE HUNDRED TIMES!

Max: Are you a slut?

Me: I was joking. God, I thought we were friends, Max.

Max: Just checking.

Me: Have you given birth?

Max: No.

Me: How do you know it's not fun, and everyone who's given birth before is lying to you?

Max: Maybe I'm lying to you and I have given birth!

Me: Oooooooh Max and Fang did dirty…..

Max: *facepalm*

Me: *smiles* I love torturing you. Hey it's only really been us talking. Max and Me Convo! Me and Max! Max and Me! Me and Max! My max and me!

Iggy: I had a few lines too.

Gazzy: So did I.

Me: SHUT UP YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT!

Max: Strange child….

Me: Even more so then Angel?

Max: Well noooo…

Me: Most people think Angel's a sweet, innocent little girl. Get over it.

Fang: I have a line!

Me: Not anymore! I'm deleting that line! *pretends to delete line*

Fang: *whimpers*

Me: Do you bite people a lot?

Fang: No…..

Me: You should. IT would totally make more sense with your name and all.

Fang: Fine. I'll bite you more often.

Me: Never mind. I've changed my mind. Hey now its Fang and me convo!

Gazzy: Why can't we have a convo!

Me: Because….because…

Gazzy: See? You don't have a reason.

Me: Yes, I do.

Gazzy: No you don't.

Me: Yes, I do.

Gazzy: No, you don't.

Me: Yes, I do.

Gazzy: No you don't.

Me: Yes, I do.

Gazzy: Yes, you do. WAIT!

Me: Hahahahaha. So you're probably wondering where the rest of the flock and Ella are right now.

Ella: I'm not considered part of the flock? Insulting.

ME: Well you don't really have wings….

Ella: I know. I was joking.

Me: Anyways they've all been sent to their doom!Mwahahaha!

Ella: They're in the basement watching a movie….I was with them until I heard my name.

Me: STOP RUINING MY MOMENT PEOPLE!

Ella: God, Talia.

Me: Yes. God is Talia. Talia is God. Equivalent.

Ella: Sure….*rolls eyes*

Me: Bye seahorses!

**The seahorse fact is true. Boy seahorses give birth. Read it in a book somewhere. **

**Question of the Day: How old do you think I am, and why? **

**REVIEW**


	20. Refusing To Talk

**I am both pleased and disappointed at how old you think I am. Ten years old? Yes, I am insane, but believe me I am certainly NOT ten years old. **

Me: *blinks*

Everyone But Me: *blinks*

Me: *blinks*

Max: Why aren't you saying the word? Just say the word, have us do our weird stuff, type it all up, make really lame jokes, and go on with it!

Me: *huffs*

Nudge: She's trying something new. She thinks that if she doesn't say anything more people will read this story. After all, her weirdness scares away a good decent amount of people.

Me: *glares* Okay I give up! And hey for all you could know all the boys in my grade probably like love me or something because of my awesomeness! *dreams that every guy in her grade loves her*

Ella: *laughs* Sure.

Me: *glares* Okay it's probably not true. Whatever. I don't want to be one of those snobby cheerleaders anyway. *mocks cheerleaders by attempting to cheer*

Gazzy: So…..how about lunch?

Max: Lunch is good.

Fang: Can't say no to that.

Angel: Why not?

Me: FOOD!

_20 Hot Dogs, Ten Cheeseburgers, 10 Packets of Fries Later_

Max: I'm still hungry!

Me: After all that? I barely managed to get through a hot dog and a cheeseburger!

Iggy: Sure….

Me: Okay, maybe I ate like three hot dogs and two packets of fries plus a cheeseburger. Hey, I'm not fat and I workout all the time! Deal with it!

Nudge: You eat as much as me and you don't have super bird kid abilities. Wow.

Me: Yeah, I'm awesome like that.

Ella: I'm not sure it's a complinet….

Me: Did you know that there are two words, compliment and complement that are always confused?

Flock : *snores*

Me: Hey!* throws seven pillows but that's really hard to do so knocks over several things*

Flock Plus Ella: *wakes up*

Nudge: Oh thanks Talia. That lullaby really helped me fall asleep. Or whatever it was. Whatever it was it was awesome to fall asleep to. Can you say it all again before I go to bed tonight?

Me: *glares* English is not boring!

Fang: *gives me a look*

Me: Well to some people it is. Like Jeb! But he's an evil scientist! And a whitecoat! But not all whitecoats are bad. I mean I'm a whitecoat person.

Flock: *screams and stares*

Me: No I meant literally I have a white coat. Like the coat I wear when it's cold outside is white.

Flock: Ohhhhhh

Me: Yeah. So anyways. I'm hungry. Cookies anyone?

Fang: I'm in.

Gazzy: I only got two hot dogs! Course I'm in!

Iggy: Duh. I thought that lunch was a "snack".

Me: And we all had a wonderful meal and lived happily ever after.

The End.

**No, this is not the last chapter. Course not. Think I'm that werid?**

**Angel: Yes**

**Me: Shut up!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. JustStuff

**I have horrible news! My computer died! *cries* **

**Well here's the chapter. Fortunately, I remember enough of my ideas that I can continue with the story J. **

Me: WHY WILL NOBODY REVIEW?

Gazzy: Because they don't like you.

Me: *glares* Everybody likes me. I'm the most likeable person I know. Right after Ella,Dana, Claire, Tammy, Sarina, Sidney, Samantha, Caroline, and of course…..

Fang: You hangout with a lot of girls.

Me: Actually I don't. I was just saying random names. It's fun to say random names.

Fang: It is?

Me: Of course.

Fang: You have issues, girl.

Me: Yeah like my best friend secretly being a bitch **(A/N: So not true. She's the last person I'd ever call a bitch.)**

Ella: Oh, you poor thing. Nudge go get a bunch of movies she likes! Fang get a bunch of good food like pizza and sandwiches stuff. Max get chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and so on. Gazzy get Total and some blankets. Iggy….stand there and look cute.

_10 Minutes Later_

Me: *sobbing into blankets*  
Nudge: It's okay, she's just a jerk.

Me: I just…..she was my best friend

Max: Sweetie, I know you feel betrayed, but she's not worth it.

Me: I just want her to change again.

Ella: Maybe she will. But for right now, remember she's not worth it.

Total: Could you stop sobbing into my fur? It's making me wet.

Me: *glares with red, puffy eyes*

Total: Sorry. I know, Talia. It's complicated.

Iggy: *awkwardly moves around* This is awkward. Can I leave right now?

Everyone: *glares*

Iggy: I can't see!

Max: You don't say? Leave now. Bring us pizza later.

Nudge: Come on sweetie, let's watch Pitch Perfect!

_An Hour Later_

Me: Thanks guys. You were here for me when my sister couldn't even see how apart I was falling.

Max: We'll always be here for you.

Me: Thanks guys. I'm feeling better.

Iggy: *sobbing in the corner*

Ella: Iggy? I thought we told you to leave. No offense, sweetie.

Nudge: Are you okay?

Iggy: It's so sad!

Me: My problems? Well I guess, but Iggy it's no reason to be crying that hard.

Iggy: No, of course not. The Pitch Perfect movie! It's so sad!

Me: It's sad? How?

Iggy: They don't know how in love they are!

Me: Who?

Iggy: Becca and that dude.

Me: Oh. Um…..okay then?

**Right now I'm kind of falling apart, breaking on the inside for a lot of different reasons. I can't really say why, but could any of you review signs that a guy like you? It's one of the many, many reasons I'm breaking. I'm still perfectly fine, don't worry. But, my heart and soul are being broken, just a bit. Unfortunately, I'm fragile enough to be affected a lot even if it's only one fourth of my heart and soul. **

**PLEASE review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am a robot. Robots need batteries to generate. Reviews are my batteries. So review!**

**I'm actually not a robot. But whatever. Review!**

Iggy: A robot? Seriously?

Me: I'm supposed to say the first words!

Iggy: Oh and you didn't, so that's so sad.

Me: Geez, what's up with you?

Iggy: I'm starving!

Me: So go cook yourself something. You're the chef.

Iggy: I made a bet with Max.

Me: Which was…..?

Iggy: That I couldn't stay away from the kitchen for twenty minutes.

Me: Well the kitchen certainly does have wonderful things in it…

Iggy: To cook.

Me: Seriously? I'd win that bet like *snaps fingers* that.

Iggy: Yeah but you're the worst chef ever. You're almost as bad as Max. And that's a serious insult.

Max: *walks in* Hey!

Iggy: It's true. You know it is.

Max: Whatever. So what are we talking about?

Iggy: The bet.

Max: Which you're so going to lose.

Iggy: I can stay away from the kitchen for twenty minutes.

Max: Uhhh Iggy?

Iggy: Yeah. I'm totally fine. I can stay away from the kitchen. I totally can…

Max: Ummm you're sweating. Like a lot.

Me: *touches Iggy's forehead* Ugggh now my hand's wet!

Iggy: I'm just nervous. It's hard being away from your child so long.

Max: Iggy, it's a kitchen. It's just a bunch of pots and pans.

Iggy: *gasps* How dare you talk about John and Anna that way?

Max: You named your pots and pans?

Iggy: Fang named his laptop cases!

Fang: Max named her chocolate chip cookie bowls!

Max: Nudge named her makeup bags!

Nudge: Gazzy named his bomb bags!

Gazzy: Angel named her dolls!

Angel: Haha, you lose.

Gazzy: Darn it! Why do you have to be sane, Angel?

Nudge: Because a mind reading, mind controlling, wants to take over the world, innocent, but kind of devilish, angel named Angel is totally normal.

Gazzy: Yeah.

Nudge: *shakes head* You guys are weird.

Me: You name your makeup bags and you call us weird? I didn't name any of my favorite possessions.

Gazzy: Yeah you did. You named your iPod, cell phone, laptop, and that bag you put all your Maximum Ride books in.

Me: Don't touch Tim!

Iggy: I won't. Believe me, I won't.

Angel: By the way, where's Ella?

Me: In the shower. Let's go snoop.

Iggy: Fine with me. But you?You're such a pervert. And….lesbian?

Me: No, you idiot. I meant listen outside of the door. She sings in the shower.

_Me and Iggy Go Press Our Ears Against the Bathroom Door_

Ella: *singing* HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!

Me: She seriously likes that?

Ella: *comes out of bathroom*

Me: Ella, why were you singing Call Me Maybe?

Ella: It was stuck in my head, okay? More importantly why were you guys listening to me sings.

Me: Yeah, Iggy! That was the worst idea ever!

Iggy: It was your idea!

Me: Was it? Are you sure?

Iggy: YES!

Me: OH WOW I THINK I HEAR THE DOOR!

Ella: Cause doors talk.

Me: Shut up. You know what I mean. So yeah, I hear the door talking, so yeah I gotta go bye!

**REVIEW!**


	23. The Attic

**So I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. My aim is to get one hundred reviews. Pretty please?**

Me: So uhhh how've you guys been?

Gazzy: I'm bored.

Iggy: Me too.

Max: What are you two up to?

Gazzy: What? Can't two innocent young children state the fact that they are bored without having a mischievous plan?

Max: No.

Gazzy: Geez people these days...Anyways Max will you get me some water?

Max: Sure thing, Gaz. Don't corrupt your evil plan while I'm gone.

Iggy: Oh, we won't sister dearest.

Five Minutes Later

Max: GAZZY!IGGY! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Iggy: Yes, sister dearest? Is something wrong?

Max: Would you explain to me why I can see the sky from my room?

Gazzy: Because uhh the fairies wanted you to see the stars at night?

Max: Very funny. Do you guys know how much this will cost?

Iggy: Well a good thing Talia's going to cover for us. Right, Talia?

Me: Sorry guys. This is way too expensive. This one's on you guys.

Gazzy: But...but...

Max: Look, Talia and her mom have been nice enough to let us stay at her house. Don't push it!

Iggy: Actually I recall her kidnapping us...

Max: Yes, but that was supposed to be only for the Truth or Dare story. It was only because we liked it here so much, that we decided to stay and Talia wanted to create another story.

Gazzy: We like it here?

Max: Very funny, Gaz. You know as well as I do we all like it here. Nudge has her boyfriend and a bunch of friends here. Ella, of course is with Mom but comes here on a regular basis to see Talia and her other friends here. You and Iggy like the fact that Talia's mom kindly allows you guys to make your experiments in the attic as long as you don't damage anything. And Fang and I like having a peace and quiet place to rest.

Iggy: You mean a nice and quiet place to make out.

Max: Very funny. You guys are paying for this.

Gazzy: We don't have any money!

Max: Maybe you should've thought of that before you BLEW UP THE CEILING!

Gazzy: We thought it'd look cool. There's only so much space in the attic.

Max: You guys are finding the money to pay for this. And if you don't, you'll have to answer to me. *makes a dramatic exit*

Me: Is it just me or has she become a total drama queen? See what I did there? She's become a Total drama queen. Get it? Get it?

Iggy: That's kind of lame, Talia.

Me: Don't push it or you'll lose your attic rights.

Gazzy: What he meant to say is THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHA! *Iggy and Gazzy Leave*

Me: I'm all alone now...

Nudge: Hi, Talia. I'm back from my date.

Me: YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN ME BEING ALONE DIDN'T YOU NUDGE?

Nudge: Ummmm okay. Have you been hanging out with Amanda again?

Me: Nah she's in her room babbling about pizza or whatever.

Nudge: Okaay then. Glad to know. So how's your fanfiction life going?

Me: I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!

Nudge: Can't we have a civilized peaceful conversation for once debating various matters instead of yelling out random things for once.

Me: This is me we're talking about. Civilized? Peaceful? Debating various matters? I don't think so, lady.

Nudge: As honored as I am for you to bestow the honor of naming me as a lady, I do not think it is necessary quite yet but perhaps in a matter of time I will be ready.

Me: You? Not wanting to be a lady?

Nudge: Well, I was trying to get my debate down okay? The topic is maturity and I'm trying to be able to argue both sides.

Me: Ohhh. That makes more sense.

Nudge: Yeah. So where's everyone else.

Me: Max is being a Total drama queen, Fang is updating his blog, Angel is doing god knows what in her room, Ig and Gaz are trying to find money.

Iggy and Gazzy's Current Conversation

Iggy: So is there any money under the couch?

Gazzy: One dollar. Yes! Only about one thousand, nine hundred ninety nine dollars to go.

Iggy: Great! I found about five cents in the kitchen.

Gazzy: *groans* We're never going to get the money.

Iggy: Unless...

Gazzy: Unless what?

Iggy: Unless people pay us to see the room. I mean, it does look pretty cool.

Gazzy: That's a great idea! Let's get started!

**So yeah. Ummmm review? I'll give you a virtual cookie.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. So as you know, this story is really close to having one hundred reviews, and so is my other story, Its Always Love Isnt It. So I'm having a little competition. Whichever story gets one hundred reviews first, I'll update every other day starting from now. The other story I'll continue updating every week like I have been. **

**The race is on! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Talia**


	25. Chapter 25

**The 25th chapter! Woo hoo! I suppose this is the lucky chapter where EVERY single PERSON REVIEWS and I FINALLY get 100 REVIEWS for this STORY. Notice I capatalized every person reviews i finally 100 reviews story. important stuff. Review!**

Me: Hi! I'm back!

Gazzy: NOBODY CARES!

Me: Geez, somebody's in a sour mood.

Gazzy: That was the worst lemonade ever! *glares* Now I don't feel good.

Me: Hey don't look at me. Look at the girl who made it.

Everyone: *stares at Max*

Iggy: Max, what have we told you about going near the kitchen?

Max: Not to except to eat. *glares*

Iggy: That's right. Good girl. Now who wants dinner?

Gazzy: Not me.

Nudge: More for us! *skips off*

Gazzy: *yells* LOVE YA TOO GUYS!

Me: So, child have you had any recent news?

Gazzy: No.

Me: Any interesting facts?

Gazzy: No.

Me: Any flock funny stories?

Gazzy: No.

Me: Any bomb incidents?

Gazzy: No.

Me: ANYTHING?

Gazzy: No.

Me: Oh. Well this is officially the most boring chapter ever.

Gazzy: Actually there was ONE thing.

Me: WHAT?

Gazzy: You know how yesterday Iggy and me made that new bomb to spray paint everything pink.

Me: Yeah?

Gazzy: Well it sprayed all over Fang. That's why he's pink. Didn't you notice?

Me: Oh. I thought he had just taken to pink.

Gazzy: In what world? Casdfowe?

Me: Nah, not there. They're too old fashioned. The lemonade there is horrible!

Gazzy: *Groans* Don't remind me.

Me: *smiles* But they have good chocolatey brownies warm from the oven with the little chips melted just the way you like them...

Gazzy: *groans*

Me: And of course they have chicken nuggets, crispy on the outside, warm and tender in the inside, the exact temperature you like it with cold, cold, yummy keptchup to dip them in

Gazzy: That's it! I'm going to eat whether I die or not!

Me: *mutters* drama queen.

Gazzy: Hey! Offensive!

Me: Well you are really dramatic.

Gazzy: But you called me a _queen. _Hello?

Me: Oh right. Drama king.

Gazzy: Much better.

Me: Okay. The Gazzy and Me Convo is now over!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NOW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest what? I have 92 reviews! 8 more reviews till the lucky 100th reviewer, whom this story will be dedicated to by the way.**

Me: We are never ever ever breaking up forever!

Max: I think you've got the lyrics wrong...

Me: No, somebody on youtube changed the lyrics to stuff like that. It's sooooo funny.

Nudge: You just saw that? That was "in" like ten thousand years ago.

Me: Nudge you weren't alive then...

Nudge: Who says I wasn't? *makes dramatic exit*

Fang: What is with all the girls making dramatic exits these days?

Iggy: I know right?

Me, Max, and Angel: *grin at each other* Oh so you guys don't like it? *makes dramatic exit*

Gazzy: Oh, God.

Me: *comes back in* Yeah what?

Gazzy: *is confused*

Me: You were talking to God. So I'm here. What were you saying?

Gazzy: Haha, very funny.

Me: SOMEBODY SAY A JOKE!

Total: I have a joke.

Me: SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!

Total: What do we say when I'm being a drama king?

Me: What?

Total: You're such a _total_ drama king? Get it? Get it?

Me: I thought of a similar joke last chapter! *high five-paws Total*

Fang: And we live with these people.

Me: Oh, quit whining. You're just upset we disabled pretty little liars.

Fang: *glares* I do not watch...

Me: Fang, we've been over this. We know your secret. And Iggy's too. Gazzy's pretty much the only normal one around here.

Gazzy: *makes a green cloud in the sky with his weird digestive system*

Me: *chokes* I *chokes* Stand*chokes* Corrected *chokes*

Iggy: You got that right, girl.

_We All Run To the Kitchen_

Max: I'm so glad it's just us three, Nudge and Angel. The others were seriously annoying me.

Me: Hey!

Max: Sorry, Talia. Didn't see you there. Can you buy more food?

Me: You guys ate all of it again?

Max: I was hungry...

Me: I'm going to be broke because of you six...

Total: SEVEN!

ME: Sorry, Total.

Celeste: EIGHT!

Me: Did...Celeste...Just...did she?

Gazzy: Yes, she did. *wicked smile*

Me: Oh, it was just your mimicking skills.

Gazzy: Darn it. I thought you'd fall for it.

Me: As I was saying, I'm going to be broke. I can't keep paying for all this. You guys need to get jobs.

Gazzy: Me and Igs already have jobs!

Me: Well you'll all have to get jobs and learn to pay for what you eat. No exceptions.

Iggy: *groans* How much do we have to pay.

Me: Don't worry, not much. If you guys sell lemonade or something every day, that'll be fine.

Max: Thank God. I thought you were going to make us be models or something.

Me: Now, that's not a bad idea *wicked grin*

Fang: MAX!

Max: Sorry.

Me: So anyways, just give me about twenty five bucks a month between all of you and we're good.

Angel: But how do we do it?

Me: Well Max, Fang, and Iggy can get an actual job if you want just one of you to make the money. Or you guys could all sell the lemonade.

Max; Igs, you and Gaz already have your jobs, I'm not going to put more pressure on you. Angel you're a bit too young. Nudge, I think you're ready for a job.

Nudge: *groans* Why me?

Max: Well if you can prove responsibility to me with having a real job, then I'll let you go on your first unsupervised date with Brandon. Just you two.

Nudge: *squeals* Yay! But what kind of job?

Max: Weren't they looking for teen girls to be models at abrecombie? You'd be perfect for the job.

Nudge: that actually sounds fun. AND more time at the mall. *runs off*

Me: *groans* You guys aren't being funny. I'm not going to get my hundred reviews!

Fang: Just quit whining and review eight times yourself.

Me: That'll make me look desperate.

Fang: you ARE desperate.

Me: Yeah, but I don't want people to know that...

Max: Everyday, you manage to weird me out. In some way.

Me: Aww thanks, Max.

Angel: I'm not sure that was a compliment...

Me: Hey, where'd Ella go?

Iggy: She's visiting her mom, remember?For the past two weeks. You haven't noticed?

Me: Of course I noticed. I'd notice if one of my two best friends had disappeared. Of course.

Max: *rolls eyes* Right.

Me: See? Max agrees with me.

Iggy: I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

Me: It's two o' clock...

Iggy: I know. But you just need an excuse to end this chapter.

Me: Oh, okay. Flock! Give people review speeches!

Nudge: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Review. Whatever. I don't care.

Me: *glares at Nudge*

Max: Okay people. Review. For the sake of a little girl.

Angel: Review! Please? *Bambi eyes*

Fang: *nods*

Gazzy: Uh huh. Whatever Talia says.

Iggy: Review so I can go to bed!

**Okay so when you review, tell me which one of the flock convinced you to review. that flock will get a prize.**

**Max: You never told us that!**

**Me: I know. that was all part of my evil plan. *cackles maniacally***

**Mom: *looks at me weirdly***

**Me: Oh...hi Mom**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. So I'm really busy, what with my birthday in a few days, and finals next week I'm crazy busy. So I don't think I'll have time to update any of my stories, much less all of my stories. If I try and update, my priority will be It's Always Love Isn't It, because I want to get that story over before summer breaks out. I hope you guys understand. Peace out. **

**-Talia. **


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the last chapter. *cries***

**Sorry guys, but I had to finish this before we go away for summer. Otherwise I'd be updating like once a month, and besides this story was going to be finished anyways.**

**To make up for this story being stopped, this is going to be a super duper long chapter. And not even everything that happens at a certain time. Random funny moments in life with me and the flock!**

_7 in the Morning_

Me: Fang got the award for convincing people to review! *hands him cookies*

Iggy: What! He didn't do anything. He just nodded.

Me: Well yeah but he sexily nodded.

Ella: I'm not sure you can nod sexily...

Iggy: You should be glad Max isn't here. She'd totally rip your throat out.

Max: TALIA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Iggy: Guess I spoke to soon.

_Today at Breakfast_

Me: So...

Iggy: So...

Me: How bout them Lakers?

Nudge: OMG they're so cool!Kobby Brian is actually pretty cute...

Max: WHAT HE'S LIFE FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!

Kobby Brian: *appears*

Nudge: *squeals*

Kobby Brian: *slaps Max*

Kobby Brian: *disappears*

Max: OMG HE TOUCHED ME!

*Max and Nudge squeal and jump up and down*

Gazzy: You don't even care that he slapped you?

Max: Who cares! He touched me!

Me: *raises eyebrows*

Max: Uhhhh...I mean that bitch! How dare he slap me!

Angel: Max!

Max: I mean witch.

Me: Are you calling him a girl? It's wizard Max!

Max: *rolls eyes* Yeah. Wizard.

_Somewhere around 3:00_

Me: IGGY! GET ME SOUP!

Max: No! He's making my cookies first!

Ella: What? Iggy said he's making me breadsticks!

Fang: He said he was making me pancakes!

Angel: He said he'd make me brownies!

Gazzy: He told me he'd make me tacos!

Everyone but Gazzy: NO ONE'S GIVING YOU TACOS GAZZY

Gazzy: *sulks*

Everyone: IGGY!WHERE ARE YOU!

_On Pluto_

Alien: Who's Iggy?

Alien 2: Eh probably that Max kid again. She can never SHUT UP!

_On Earth_

Iggy: Hey guys I was taking a nap. By the way Max, an alien said you can never shut up.

Everyone: *looks at Iggy weirdly*

Iggy: What? Super bird kid hearing!

Everyone: *nods*

Max: Those aliens obviously had never spent time with Nudge.

Fang: Where is Nudge?

Max: Uh oh.

Iggy: What did you guys do this time?

Angel: *reads Max's mind* YOU LEFT NUDGE AT THE STORE!

Max: I forgot her...

Angel: How could you forget your sister, nitwit!

Max: Well I knew there were five of you, not counting me and there was five of us. *counts heads* Oh wait...there wasn't.

Iggy: No wonder it was so quiet.

Gazzy: Do we really have to go get her?

Angel: Of course we do!

Max: It's so far away!

Angel: Am I the only one who wants her back?

Everyone but Angel: Yes.

Angel: Tough crowd...

_Somewhere at 2 A.M._

Nudge: let's play a game.

Me: No.

Nudge: Why not?

Me: Because games lead to fun and fun leads to a hyped up Iggy and a hyped up Iggy leads to watching Barney.

Nudge: Good point. I'm going to bed.

Me: Night.

Angel: How was that funny enough to type up?

Me: *glares* I needed to fill space up okay...

_Eh, Who cares the time?_

Gazzy: I found a shark tooth!

Nudge: But we're in *I cover her mouth with my hand*

Nudge: *licks my hand*

Me: Eww! *removes hand* Why'd you do that?

Nudge: You covered my mouth with your hand!

Me: Because you were about to tell a whole bunch of strangers where I live!

Nudge: Well everyone knows where you live!

Me: Not everyone! Name one person that doesn't go to my school, or is you guys, or is one of my neighbors.

Nudge: Your maid.

Me: Nudge?

Nudge: Yeah?

Me: We don't have a maid.

*We Run Out Screaming*

_Somewhere in the Morning, at McDonalds_

Gazzy: I have a shark tooth!

Me: I feel like I've heard that before.

Gazzy: *shakes head*

Angel: Hey look! Fang has a fang! *holds shark tooth to Fang's mouth* See? Get it? Get it? *laughs hard*

Everybody: *stares at her*

Angel: *sulks* It could be funny...

Max: It is funny, sweetheart. We're just not in a mood to joke around.

Angel: Why not?

Me: Because there's some creepy person in my house pretending to be a maid?

Iggy: Oh, I hired her. Oops, must've slipped my mind to tell you.

Me: You mean we've been sleeping in McDonalds for 5 days because we were scared of a maid because nobody hired her but really you hired her?

Iggy: Ummmm yes?

Me: Oh cool, no problem.

_WHO FREAKING CARES THE TIME?_

Angel: I'm bored...

Gazzy: I'm hungry...

Nudge: I'm tired...

Iggy: I'm thirsty...

Ella: I'm sleepy...

Max: I'm exhausted...

Fang: I'm hot...

Me: I'm weird...

Everyone: *gives me strange looks*

Me: I needed something okay!

Nudge: UGH STUPID HOT WEATHER!

Me: Yeah.

Nudge: You...have water! In this heat when we're stuck in a Mexican truck and you didn't give it to us!

Me: We're in a Mexican truck?

Nudge: Do you not remember how we accidentally got stuck in a Mexican truck and now we're waiting for someone to come back!

Me: How do you know it's Mexican?

Nudge: Maybe because the walls of the truck have "Mexican" painted all over it?

Me: Oh. That might make sense.

Nudge: GIVE ME THE WATER!

Me: NO!

Nudge: GIVE THE WATER NOW!

Me: Okay...

Nudge: There's none left!

Me: *evil grin*

_You know, nobody cares about the time_

Gazzy: Talia, there's someone at the door for you!

Me: Oh, hi Voldemort.

Gazzy: You know Voldemort?

Me: *coughs* Uhhhh no of course not. Uh hi Bill!

Voldemort: My name tag clearly says Voldemort.

Me: Name tag? Seriously?

Voldemort: I wasn't smart enough for ninth grade! They enrolled me in first grade!

Me: How is that part of the blending in part I told you about so we can do our evil plan!

Gazzy: You guys realize I'm here right?

Me: Oh...

Gazzy: Yeah.

_5:00_

Gazzy: Was that really Voldemort?

Me: No.

Gazzy: Then why'd you say it was.

Me: I needed something for my chapter.

Gazzy: You're hopeless.

Me: I know.

Gazzy: Good night.

Me: It's five o' clock...

Gazzy: I GET REALLY TIRED SOMETIMES OKAY! *stomps up to bed*

Me: Geez, kids and their teenager mood swings.

Ella: He's nine.

Me: I thought he was twelve!

Ella: No, he's nine.

Me: Oh.

Ella: I thought you were obsessed with all of us.

Me: Nah, not really. Just with Fax.

Ella: Oh. And me and Nudge, cause we're your best friends.

Me: Right. Ummm not to be rude but what was your name again?

Ella: *rolls eyes*

Me: *grins*

_9:00_

Me: Exactly three hours till midnight!

Max:So? It's not new years eve.

Me: HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR ALL YOU KNOW THE ENTIRE WORLD COULD BE LYING TO YOU AND TODAY REALLY IS DECEMBER FIRST.

Max: Uh I'm going to bed now.

Me: K, goodnight.

_Midnight_

Me: *toots horn* Happy new years!

Max: Talia? It's June 5th.

Me: Oh, wrong date.

Max: Told you. Now you should start running because soon I'm going to attack you for ruining my beauty sleep.

Me: You have beauty?

Max: *glares*

_5 in the morning_

Me: It's five in the morning!

Iggy: Really? I didn't notice!

Me: I know. that's why I was telling you.

Iggy: *facepalm*

Me: *hugs Iggy*

Iggy: What was that for?

Me: This is the last chapter! We have to hug each other!

Me: *hugs Max*

Max: *looks at Fang* It. Is. Touching. Me.

Me: *rolls eyes*

Me: *sobs*

Gazzy: What's wrong?

Me: I have to end the chapter soon...and I don't want too!

Nudge: Why not?

Me: It's the last chapter! *sobs*

Angel: I'm sorry. Talia. Anything we can do?

Me: Make me food.

Max: I would but I think you all know how that would turn out...

Me: *smiles*

Nudge: On that happy note, I'm ending the chapter!

Gazzy: No I am!

All the Flock Except Fang: *arguing about who gets to end the chapter*

Fang: *nods* Bye people.

**Review please! **

**I almost cried when I had to end this story. It was my second story, and I loved doing it so much! I love you guys all so much. I hope you enjoyed this story and have an AWESOME summer!**


End file.
